1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shaving apparatuses in general, and, more particularly, to shaving apparatuses having mechanisms for providing flowable shaving aid materials.
2. Background Information
The process of removing hair from a dermal surface typically includes the application of a shaving aid material (e.g., shaving cream) to the surface and the separate step of shaving the hair using a razor assembly. The shaving aid material oftentimes includes at least one suitable agent (e.g., a lubricating agent, a skin conditioner, a drag-reducing agent, a depilatory agent, etc.) that enhances the shaving process. The razor assembly is generally a safety razor having a disposable razor cartridge having at least one blade element.
Numerous attempts have been made to combine razor assemblies and mechanisms for dispensing shaving aid materials into unitary shaving apparatuses. Typically, a shaving apparatus that is a combination of a razor assembly and a dispensing mechanism will include a reservoir containing the shaving aid material and one or more passages connecting the reservoir to a point of discharge. The shaving aid material is deposited on the surface being shaved at the point at which the shaving aid material is discharged from the passage(s).
A conventional mechanism for dispensing the shaving aid material from the reservoir includes a source of pressurized gas. Pressurized mechanisms, however, are often costly to manufacture and necessitate additional replacement items. Mechanical systems for powering shaving aid material from the reservoir are also available. They typically require the user to provide some type of actuation in addition to the normal shaving stroke. Hence, the ease of shaving is negatively affected. What is needed, therefore, is a shaving apparatus that dispenses shaving aid material without the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.